


you've grown horns, tubbo

by anotherenby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, same for tommy and wilbur, the parallels between schlatt and tubbo are a lil too close for comfort, tommy and wilbur are brothers, tommy is exiled, tommy misses his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherenby/pseuds/anotherenby
Summary: [lowercase intended]tubbo promised he wouldn't become the next schlatt (and tommy promised he would not be the next wilbur).
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	you've grown horns, tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i wrote this at midnight and barely edited it i needed to get out the angst.

tommy knew his fate was sealed long before he stormed out of l’manberg (possibly for the last time but he ignored that thought). he knew that using spirit as leverage was risky, he knew that it could work only one in two ways: dream’s obedience or outrage. of course tommy had gotten the worst case scenario.

tommy never liked when tubbo was mad. they were just young boys wearing a soldiers uniform, barely even teenagers and being forced to fight for a country much larger than them. yes, tommy loved l’manberg with everything in him, but he would give it all away just to see tubbo smile again. tommy hated that he had not seen his friend smile in so long.

tubbo yelled at him like it was nothing, he snapped and he did not even bat an eye. he hated the way tubbo had stood there and called him selfish and said all he ever cared about was himself. tommy knew this was not true, but in the moment he full-heartedly believed it.

the worst part about it all to tommy was that he had just stood there and let it happen, he could barely even fight back. with every remark that he tried to make tubbo had about a whole paragraph to disprove him. he did not think that he would need to be saved by the country’s newest resident.

they were just kids. they were just kids wearing suits that were tailored to make them look older. they were just kids who swung a sword at an age that was way-too-young. they were just kids, goddamnit. 

“he’s choosing his country over his best friend, ranboo,” tommy told the other boy as they sat on the bench later that night. (tommy tried to forget that it was supposed to be tubbo sitting there with him). “our country is splitting us apart.”

tommy hated hearing his best friend compare him to his older brother. wilbur was insane and a maniac and was not of sane-mind at the time of his death (so why did tommy still look up to him). tommy hated it even more when he said tubbo was following schlatt’s footsteps. he knew he had overstepped a line with that one.

but that night tommy could not help but toss and turn. he knew the stories his older brother used to tell him, before l’manberg and even long before the van. he remembered the stories his older brother used to recount as he would spill tale after tale about him and his partner in crime back in the day.

wilbur would tell anecdotes of a man that he would laugh with late at night, of a man who would help him through rain, snow, floods, and lava. he told of how he and this man would travel together and explore new territories together, even going as far as claiming their own land to build a small cabin. wilbur also talked of his untimely death, with a glazed, faraway look in his eye. as a child, tommy always regretted never meeting wilbur’s ‘partner in crime.’

but then tommy met tubbo.

tubbo, his partner in crime. tubbo, his best friend.

tubbo, who would walk through rain, snow, floods, and lava for him, and he would do the same. 

tommy liked to think he had a nice childhood. he had his older brothers and he had his dad and he had his best friend who they found in a box on the side of a road.

that was his tubbo. his tubbo who loved to play with the bees in the wheat fields. his tubbo who loved to play with techno’s hair. his tubbo who would get puffy-faced in the cold weather. his tubbo who would stay up with him late at night just to listen to wilbur play on his guitar. his tubbo who would spend hours in the forest outside their childhood home with him. his tubbo who would help phil set up dinner every night.  ~~ his tubbo who planned to exile him the day after tomorrow ~~ (what happened to tommy’s family?)

really, tommy should have seen the signs earlier. the shaky hands, shallow breaths, the way wilbur never let schlatt out of his field of vision. he should have realized that the sly smile and schlatt’s relaxed composure were all the warning signs that he needed.

(tommy never learned about what happened between schlatt and wilbur. maybe a quarrel that led to years of built-up hatred or maybe they had simply just grown apart. and tommy was certain he would never know, seeing as now both of them were dead).

“- _ is to revoke _ -”

god he really sounded like schlatt didn’t he?

“-the citizenship of-”

once again, tommy was just a child who stood defeated next to his older brother. they had just lost the election and they would never be able to imagine in their wildest  dreams the path they would spiral down (or really wilbur’s descent and the countless nights tommy spent crying over his broken family).

“- _ tommyinnit and wilbur soot _ -”

tommy could almost hear the angry laughter, the whizzing of arrows. he could almost feel himself slip back into the same plain of dissociative panic that had made wilbur grab his hand and drag him out of the event. he could almost feel, almost, his older brother’s hand in his. ( ~~ god tommy really missed wilbur ~~ \- no, he isn’t supposed to feel pity for a traitor).

“-tommy watson.”

maybe it was the tears that blurred his vision, or the pain that came from biting his lip, but he swore he saw the same mocking glint coming off of  ~~ schlatt’s ~~ tubbo’s horns. when did he have horns?

  
tommy turned, leaving (l)manberg, following in his older brother’s footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this perhaps check out my other work(s):]


End file.
